zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Don’t You Remember?
A mission to recover some lost supplies brings different perspectives to light Cast * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao * Amelia Spens * Jones Plot What Happened You, Janine and Amelia are on a mission in search of a supply shipment from a previous unsuccessful shipment Colonel Sage trusted you to complete. Veronica wants as much information as possible on what went wrong so that she can calculate where the supplies might be. Sam's Story Sam recalls what happened on the previous run: As Janine and Amelia bickered, zombies were drawn to your location by the squeaking wheels of the supply trolley. To evade them, Sam directed your team to run towards a nearby waterfall. Cave Path In his recollection, Sam directed you to cross the river using a ledge behind the waterfall. With the path slippy, the supply crate fell off the trolley and broke open. The zombies appeared to have laid a trap for you, and Sam directed you to escape through caves in the cliff too narrow for the supply crate. While attempting to 'secure the lid on the crate', Amelia knocked it into the river below, before the three of you escaped into the caves. Amelia's Story Amelia interrupts your private conversation to refute Sam's version of events. Meanwhile you continue attempting to track down the crate while evading nearby zombies. Duty In Amelia's recollection, her bickering with Janine had a different tone, but the same squeaky wheel alerted the same group of zombies, leading to the same waterfall. Piracy Amelia recalls Janine's mistreatment of Sam for sending you onto the slippy rocks behind the waterfall, resulting in the crate's fall. Caught in the same zombie-laid trap Sam remembered, Amelia recounts Janine kicking the supply crate into the river below as an overreaction to her attempts to secure its lid. Open Fire, Boys! As Amelia's version of events finishes to Janine's disdain, you arrive at the riverside. Veronica needs more information to calculate the crate's exact location, but before you can contribute, your group is ambushed by people bearing guns. S07E27 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript twitter SAM YAO: Okay, guys. You’re on the edge of Ram’s Gate Forest. Now be careful. This is where things went wrong before. AMELIA SPENS: Thank you, Sam. We do remember. JANINE DE LUCA: Precautions have been taken, Mr. Yao. Runner Five and I are carrying extra sidearms. And I imagine Miss Spens is poised to flee at the first sign of trouble. AMELIA SPENS: Possibly even sooner, Janine, if it seems like a good idea. JANINE DE LUCA: Colonel Sage entrusted us with a delivery of vital medical supplies to his New Aberystwyth colony, and we misplaced that delivery. We must correct our mistake. After the affair at the necropolis, after he saved… Runner Five and Doctor Myers, we owe the man a great debt. Mr. Yao, does Veronica have a direction for us? SAM YAO: Yeah, I’ve got her on Rofflenet. She’s calculating the most likely position of the lost supply crate. Ah. Five, um, yeah. She wanted me to say sorry again. She might have lost all her memories of her experiments, but she remembers she has to apologize. Yeah, I know how that feels. moan AMELIA SPENS: Uh-oh. Sounds like we have company. Time for me to go, I think. JANINE DE LUCA: Those zombies emerged from a patch of woodland behind us, Miss Spens. The only possible escape route is forward, with us. SAM YAO: Guys, Veronica says there’s a lot of confusion in our reports. She needs to know exactly what happened when we lost the supplies. JANINE DE LUCA: Give her all the information she needs, Mr. Yao. Five, Miss Spens, we may be able to lose the zombies in the forest. Run. twitter SAM YAO: Janine, Five, I’ve patched you in on a private channel. Now I know you guys are running, but Veronica says this is important. There are no cams in the forest, so I didn’t actually see what happened to the supply crate. Uh, if I tell you what I remember, can you tell me if I’m missing anything? So it started just after you arrived in the woods, and it was raining. Now, I remember because Sara had - thunder rolls, rain patters AMELIA SPENS: So glad to come on this mission and get caught in the rain, Janine. This Abercrombie and Fitch jacket cost a fortune, and it’s soaked! JANINE DE LUCA: You volunteered to come along, Miss Spens. Feel free to turn back. AMELIA SPENS: Oh no, you don’t. Colonel Sage is signing treaties on very favorable terms with those he considers allies, and Fort Canton is every bit as much his ally as Abel. I want to learn all I can about him. SAM YAO: Oh, be extra careful, guys. The trolley that crate’s on squeaks like anything, and Runner Thirteen spotted V-types near that forest yesterday! JANINE DE LUCA: Then we’ll be counting on you to guide us through, Mr. Yao. Miss Spens, I see you eyeing the supplies. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the lockpick in your hands. There’ll be no thievery on my watch. moan SAM YAO: shouts I hear zombies! Oh, oh no! Oh, I panic when my friends are in danger. JANINE DE LUCA: Stay calm, Mr. Yao! There are three hostiles headed in this direction. gunshots Sidearm has no effect. V-types. AMELIA SPENS: This is your fault, Sam! You’re supposed to keep us safe! JANINE DE LUCA: Find an exit route at once, Mr. Yao. SAM YAO: Okay, hold on. Uh, just give me a minute. Um… oh, I don’t have any cams. But I’ve got a map here. Oh, hang on. Ah, aha! Oh, head north until you reach a waterfall. That’s your quickest way out of the woods. It isn’t far. Just run! rain patters SAM YAO: Uh, okay. The waterfall should look a bit like the one from Jurassic Park. The river below is too fast to cross, but there’s a ledge just behind the fall you can use. JANINE DE LUCA: We’re on the ledge now, Mr. Yao. It’s hard to keep the supply crate steady on these rocks. SAM YAO: Oh God, that’s my fault! I should have thought of that. clatters JANINE DE LUCA: The crate’s fallen off the trolley. Five, help Miss Spens get it upright. Hazmat suits and syringes are spilling out. gunshots At least some of the zombies are slipping on the rocks. AMELIA SPENS: But there’s loads more up ahead. We’re surrounded. SAM YAO: Oh God! That’s like a trap! They can’t do traps, can they? JANINE DE LUCA: Options, Mr. Yao. SAM YAO: Oh, right! Oh, yeah. Uh… well, you could try jumping in the water, like the Fugitive. Uh, no. Sorry. That’s stupid. Oh, hold on. The cliff behind the waterfall is full of caves, like a giant Curly Wurly. I love Curly Wurlies. They’re too narrow for the crate, but - AMELIA SPENS: We could leave the crate behind, come back for it later. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Spens! What are you doing? AMELIA SPENS: Calm down, Janine. I was just securing the lid. splashes into water JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao, the crate has been lost. It was knocked into the water. Miss Spens is unharmed, and Five has found a cave entrance. SAM YAO: Follow that cave path! The zombies sound like they’re right on top of you. growls Run! time; birds twitter SAM YAO: And that’s what I remember. Where are you now, guys? AMELIA SPENS: We’re deep in the forest, Sam, saplings everywhere. And that’s not what happened at all, by the way. SAM YAO: Amelia, I’m on a private channel with Janine and Five! AMELIA SPENS: Oh, please. I know Abel’s private frequencies. And I can tell when I’m being shut out. Janine gets this smug look on her face. SAM YAO: My story is totally what happened. The crate fell into the water because you were trying to open it. AMELIA SPENS: I would never be so clumsy. SAM YAO: Hang on. Update from Veronica. She’s working out how the tides would pull the crate. She thinks it’s washed ashore south of you. JANINE DE LUCA: South is that way, Five. Hurry, through those ferns. AMELIA SPENS: And once we’re clear of them, Sam, let me tell you what really happened. twitter AMELIA SPENS: All right, as I recall, it was a pleasant run until the thunder started. thunder rolls, rain patters AMELIA SPENS: You know, Five, you don’t have to get soaked every time there’s a mission in the rain. I can get you one of these cozy Alberta Feretti jackets for a very good price. JANINE DE LUCA: This is no time for fun or joy, Miss Spens. We are duty-bound to deliver this crate to Colonel Sage, and now I shall go on about duty at such alarming length that the word will eventually lose all meaning. Duty, duty, duty, duty, duty. What’s more, don’t think I haven’t noticed the lockpick in your hand, Spens! I’m incredibly suspicious of you for literally no reason. AMELIA SPENS: It’s a hairpin, Janine. Some of us do care about our appearance. SAM YAO: Be super careful, guys. The trolley you’re pulling makes a lot of noise, and Runner Fifteen spotted V-types near that forest recently. AMELIA SPENS: Thanks, Sam. I don’t know what we’d do without you. groan, gunshots JANINE DE LUCA: Your warning is far too late as usual, Mr. Yao. Where is your sense of duty? Three zombies are headed for us. They look like V-types, but I haven’t landed a shot as I’m distracted by your smile, Miss Spens. AMELIA SPENS: Sam, we need a way out. This outfit is far too fabulous to die in. SAM YAO: Hold on, let me check my map. Ha! Got something. Head north until you reach a waterfall. That’s your fastest way out. Just run! rain patters SAM YAO: Okay, guys. The waterfall looks like the one from Last of the Mohicans. There’s a ledge behind it that will lead you out of the woods. JANINE DE LUCA: We are on the ledge, Mr. Yao. It is impossible to keep the crate steady on these wet rocks. How could you choose this precarious route? SAM YAO: I’m sorry, Janine! I’m sorry! I’ll do better next time. clatters AMELIA SPENS: Damn. The crate’s fallen off the trolley. Five, help me get it upright. The lid’s cracked open. There are hazmat suits and blood pressure cuffs spilling out. JANINE DE LUCA: Hurry, both of you. I sight five more zombies approaching. SAM YAO: Oh God! It’s a trap! I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to Amelia. sighs She’s too beautiful to die. JANINE DE LUCA: We need options, Mr. Yao! Not unprofessional babbling! SAM YAO: Right, sorry! Try jumping in the waterfall, like in Black Panther. No, I’m sorry. That’s stupid. Hold on, this map says the cliff behind the fall is riddled with caves, like a Curly Wurly. They’re too narrow for the crate, but - AMELIA SPENS: But not for us. We’ll leave the crate, come back for it later. Or my forces could retrieve it. JANINE DE LUCA: Your unscrupulous nature never ceases to disgust, Miss Spens. Step away from the crate. AMELIA SPENS: Calm down, Janine. I was just securing the lid. JANINE DE LUCA: We cannot leave the crate surrounded by zombies, and I will not cede it to you. Runner Five, grab Miss Spens. splashes into water AMELIA SPENS: You kicked the crate over the edge! JANINE DE LUCA: It was necessary to thwart your piracy. Miss McShell will be able to trace its location, if it survives the fall. But you will not be able to retrieve it without us. growl AMELIA SPENS: Damn your hard-headedness, Janine. I can see a cave entrance. Come on, we’ve got to get out of here. Run! time; birds twitter SAM YAO: Janine, you guys should have reached the riverside by now. JANINE DE LUCA: We have, Mr. Yao. We arrived as Miss Spens was finishing her ludicrous story. AMELIA SPENS: Please, I didn’t exaggerate a thing. Well, nothing important. JANINE DE LUCA: You accused me of paranoia, when you clearly volunteered for that mission in the hope of stealing the supplies! AMELIA SPENS: Don’t be silly, Janine. I have people for petty theft now. All I wanted was a peek inside to assess Sage’s inventory. The man’s getting very popular and powerful, so he’s relevant to my interests. Admittedly, I might have had my forces retrieve it, but you can’t blame a girl for embracing opportunity. SAM YAO: Guys, I fed both stories to Veronica, and she can’t work out an exact location because of the inconsistencies. But the crate’s within half a mile of you. growls AMELIA SPENS: There’s a zombie coming out of the trees upriver. It’s missing most of its head. I recognize it from the waterfall. The same pack must be chasing us now. JANINE DE LUCA: What on earth? SAM YAO: What’s going on? AMELIA SPENS: A group of people with big guns just appeared on an outcrop overlooking us. gunshots They haven’t killed the zombie, but they’ve taken out its legs. Impressive! JONES: It’s them! It’s the people who tried to steal our crate! AMELIA SPENS: Wait, what? That’s Jones! That idiot who couldn’t tell Janine from Jody and thought you could tell him where his missing wife was. JONES: Open fire, boys! We can’t let them get away! gunshots Category:Mission Category:Season Seven